


When I wore a younger man's clothes

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Time Travel, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>related to Glee 5x06<br/>The scene at Spotlight and one particular old man gave me feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I wore a younger man's clothes

Blaine pushes the door to the Spotlight diner with a fond smile on his face.

Some things never change.

Particularly when you travel in the past.

He knows most people would think that on the week-mark of Kurt’s funeral, he would use his time machine to go back to the day they met, or the day they got engaged, or the day they got married.

Or the day Dan got married.

Or the day Lilian got married.

Or the day Dan presented Spencer to the two of them, bundled in covers.

But no, this is the night Blaine chose to go back to.

The night he performed in public “officially” for the first time in a professional setting and Kurt showed him how much faith he had in him.

Sitting at the counter, Blaine pulls the cardigan closer to him and observes the room.

He knows that anytime now, Sam and, well, him, are going to push the doors to the diner to settle at a table.

His eyes widen as he watches Santana and Rachel bickering over who is going to refill the donuts cases - he can already tell than it’s going to be Rachel - and his heart swells at the sight of his best girl friends’ younger selves.

He has to organize a tea party with them as soon as he’s back on his timeline.

Ah, there he is.

Kurt just came out of the staff room and he’s tying his apron around his waist, his eyes down.

God he’s beautiful.

Blaine can feel his heart breaking a little at the sight of this man, his love, his true love, his best friend and soulmate, still young and so alive and unwrinkled - even though he loved his wrinkled self so much.

So so much.

Blaine shakes his head : that’s exactly why he came to that place, in that moment, not to dwell on what he doesn’t have in his life anymore.

Sam laughs and Blaine turns his head to look at the two of them entering the diner.

Blaine starts chuckling as he realizes that his clothes matched Kurt’s uniform, and he hides his face in his glass of water as Kurt runs to welcome them.

His heart clenches as he looks at the way his younger self looks at Kurt : he never stopped looking at him this way.

He tries to focus on the way Sam glances at Rachel and the way Rachel sneaks peeks at Sam - it’s the very beginning of their relationship.

He wishes he could tell them that they’re still married to this day, leading the theater program in their artistic colony.

Blaine orders himself a basket of cheesy fries and waits for it.

He smiles fondly at his younger self walks toward the piano and claps his hands with the rest of the crowd.

As Kurt walks back toward the counter, Blaine can’t resist the appeal of asking him a drink to match the line of the “tonic and gin”.

He starts singing with himself - his voice is not as steady as it once was, certainly not as assured as it was when he was on stage, but Blaine can still follow Billy Joel’s music.

He claps and whistles with the crowd and leaves a generous tip to Kurt before slipping out of the diner, singing under his breath as he digs his hands in his pockets.

"Sing us a song, you’re the piano man

Sing us a song tonight,

Well we’re all in the mood for a melody

And you got us feeling alright”

And he does, he feels alright. He certainly feels better.

He doesn’t want to go on without Kurt, but he has to for Dan and Lilian and all of his friends who decided to invade their house while he’s grieving.

Until the next life.


End file.
